It is pointed out that a 5.1 broadcasting system is an acoustic system including two (left and right) front channels, two (left and right) rear channels, a Low Frequency Effect channel, as well as a central channel. The sound broadcasted by this kind of system is a so-called “surround” sound which provides a listener with a sound envelopment feeling.